Triangles
by luvcactus
Summary: As we all know, tons of people like Haruhi, but how will Tamaki react when he finds out that his crush is in a relationship with the new girl? TamaHaru rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. I hate when fanfictions add characters to the story and lose focus on the main characters so although I will add one new character, she will be very minor so you can stick to the gooey Tamaki X Haruhi goodness! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran Host Club anime that this is based on.**

_His yelling is so annoying! I wish Tamaki would shut up sometimes!_ Haruhi thought, walking to the store for some instant coffee. _It's obvious he likes me, and I don't mind that, but does he have to be so damn protective? He's like my dad and the way he calls himself my father is just fucking creepy!_

Back at the abandoned music room Tamaki and the twins were occupied with yelling and, being the only ones currently in the room, no one bothered to break up the fight. At this rate they would open late today.

Minutes later, the beloved female host club member returned with some "commoner's coffee," allowing Tamaki to forget his argument and run to her side.

"I heard it was supposed to rain sometime this week! Are you okay?! Was there any thunder? It's okay, daddy's here!" Tamaki yelled as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ugh! I'm fine Senpai! It didn't rain now will you get off me you pervert?!" Haruhi yelled as the twins giggled. Looking hurt, the "drama king" ran to the corner where he curled into a ball and stared at his crush with puppy-dog eyes.

The other club members walked in.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled as he jumped to hug his second favorite host club member._ I still can't believe he is one of the oldest club members! _She thought.

…**.**

"The Host Club is now in business ladies!" Tamaki spoke clearly with arms open wide.

Kyoya turned to Haruhi. "It looks like you've gotten very popular. The new transfer student has requested you and it's her first day here."

Haruhi sat at the table where the new student waited, noting that the girl was out of dress code, wearing only black.

"Hi, you must be Addison." The cross dresser smiled.

No response.

"Addison is an English name, right?" She asked.

Addison turned to face Haruhi, aware that Tamaki and Hikaru were spying on the two girls.

"I know that you're not male." She stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**My creative juices are really flowing for this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran Host Club anime that this is based on.**

"What?" Haruhi panicked. She looked around to see if anyone heard. She saw Tamaki and Hikaru peeking over a couch at her and upon seeing the scared expression on her face, they dismissed the women at their table and ran to her side.

"What did you do!? Did you hurt my Haruhi?" Tamaki pulled Addison out of her seat by her neck and pinned her against the wall in a choke hold, one hand on her throat with the other in a fist, ready to crush the young girl's face in. Hikaru crouched on the floor next to Haruhi with a worried expression.

He shook and his voice cracked as he asked "Are you alright? What happened?"

Everyone else in the room looked up to see what the commotion was about. The Host Club members got up uneasily and walked up to the frightening sight. Kyoya assumed the position of authority and faced the girls, who were gasping or preparing to scream.

"I am very sorry ladies. It looks like we will have to close for today. I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave."

Addison had not objected to her current "position" at all. In fact, she only smirked at Tamaki's angry face. Was that fear she saw? Yes! Just a hint of fear that glimmered in Tamaki's eyes told her everything she needed to know. The rest of the host club knew Haruhi's little secret. She let a small laugh escape her mouth.

Tamaki was horrified. _Who would dare hurt my beloved and laugh about it? Did she even realize how easily I could hurt her for whatever she did? Could she tell how badly I wanted to hurt her? _

Once the last guest had left the room, Mori pulled Tamaki away from the new girl.

Tamaki opened his mouth to yell at her as she stood up but she beat him to it. "I would like to continue this conversation in private." Addison turned to Haruhi. "I will be back at the music room in an hour. If you want to know exactly what I know, I suggest you be alone."

She left in the blink of an eye. "So what happened Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"I tried to start a conversation with her and she said she knows that I'm a girl. I panicked and looked at you two for help when he," she glared at Tamaki, "overreacted and scared everyone! But she did seem pretty damn creepy."

"I don't want you alone with that girl!" Tamaki decided, Making Haruhi want to spend time with Addison, just to piss her "daddy" off.

"That's not for you to decide!" Haruhi retorted. "Believe it or not, you aren't my father!"

"Haruhi, it isn't just about Tamaki being overly protective. We just don't want you to get hurt." Hikaru added. "Yeah, she seemed like bad news. We just want to keep you safe." Kaoru said.

Being her stubborn self, Haruhi huffed. "I'll show you! Maybe she's just bad with first impressions! I'm going to talk to her in the music room, ALONE!"

…**..**

An hour later Haruhi entered the music room. Addison was waiting inside at the center of the room.

"I checked, we are alone now."

"Good. You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I do believe I should explain myself."

…

"What do you think is going on in there?" Tamaki panicked, fearing the worst.

"Calm down boss. Why don't you go check on her?" The twins said in unison.

"Oh never mind, it looks like the stress has him decomposing." Kaoru said, glancing at the remains of his fickle boss.

The twins and Tamaki waited outside the music room. Someone had blocked the door so they couldn't hear what was happening to their friend.

"That's it! We have to see what's going on in there! Come on boss!" Hikaru yelled as he forced open the locked doors.

Gasp. The boys' jaws dropped to the floor.

"I told you guys she wasn't bad news." Haruhi laughed nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Recap: "I told you guys she wasn't bad news."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran Host Club anime that this is based on.**

"Haruhi! Are you alright?" Tamaki yelled. The room was a mess. The floor was coated in a layer of torn papers and scraps of fabric. The twins stood in the doorway, smirking at the table that had blocked the entrance. Tamaki ran in Haruhi's direction but instead slipped and fell at her feet. He sat up and turned to see what had tripped him. It was a bra.

"What the? Haruhi?" Tamaki panicked and picked up the sultry item. "Is this yours?" Haruhi blushed and snatched it from his hands. She opened her mouth, trying to form a believable excuse.

"See Haru-chan! Daddy told you to avoid her!" Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a hug.

"It's not like that! Get off me senpai!" Haruhi said, pushing him away and wiping lipstick off her cheek. "Oh." The twins said as they realized what had happened in the room.

"Haruhi dear! Did she hurt you?"

"Well…" Haruhi wasn't quite sure how to honestly answer that.

"Oh no oh no oh no" Tamaki rambled. "Did she touch you?" He pulled an anatomically correct Haruhi doll out of thin air. "Can you point to where she touched you?"

"Tamaki why do you have that?! You creepy pervert!" She took the doll and threw it across the room. "I have to go. I have an appointment." She stormed out of the room.

"She must be traumatized." Tamaki decided. "Maybe Kyoya will know what to do!"

As the club president left, Hikaru turned to his sibling. "The boss must be in denial." He whispered.

"At least Haruhi is starting to make more sense." Kaoru replied, secretly happy about the turn of events…

**I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer! I want to include Kaoru's connection to his brother and Hikaru's crush on Haruhi. I might even include a little date for fluff or a flashback to what happened in the music room (although I was thinking of leaving that to your imaginations). I don't know, what would you people like?**

**Le Dancing Flamingo –glad you like my idea! :) thanks for the review!**


End file.
